2016 Atlantic usercane season
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season '''is a current event in the Atlantic Ocean basin. This season runs throughout 2016. Most commonly, storms form between June and November; however, storms may form at any time of year. The first storm of the season, Tropical Depression One, formed on January 5th, setting a record for the earliest first storm formation date. One later intensified into Tropical Storm Destiny. The first hurricane of the season was Keranique, which acquired hurricane intensity on February 1. '''All HHW users that join in 2016 and make at least 5 edits will be in this season. '''If they have at least 10 edits, they will become a "named storm". Pre-Season Forecasts These are the pre-season forecasts for the 2016 HHW user season! Remember, named storms are users with at least 10 edits, hurricanes are users that attain at least chat moderator status, and major hurricanes are users that attain at least junior admin status. All users, feel free to make your prediction here! In late December 2015, pre-season forecasts began to be issued for the 2016 Atlantic hurricane HHW user season. The first agency to predict was the Bob Nekaro Weather Center, which forecast 18 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes on December 31, a less active season than 2015, mainly due to increased dry air prohibiting development of strong storms. Three days later, four additional weather agencies made 2016 predictions, all predicting an above-average season. The NKWC predicted 24 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, also citing increased dry air but lower wind shear in their prediction. The HTMC followed, predicting 28 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, yet again citing similar conditions forecast to be present during the 2016 season. The HOWC then made a surprising prediction of 34 named storms, 21 hurricanes and 9 major hurricanes, a prediction based off minimal wind shear and dry air. The CDMC also made a prediction, predicting 20 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. The next day the SMHFTC came in with a prediction of 15 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. In total, nearly all of the forecasts predict an above-average season due to the La Nina expected to be present. Tropical Outlook For Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki: '''Tropical Depression DESTINY Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1002 mbar Tropical Storm DESTINY has been downgraded into a tropical depression due to less convection and thunderstorm activity. We expect Destiny to slowly weaken. Late Feb 2016 - 35 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 30 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 25 MPH Late May 2016 - DEGENERATED INTO A REMNANT LOW Hurricane BITTERSWEET Maximum sustained winds: 75 mph, minimum pressure: 992 mbar Tropical Storm Bittersweet has become a Category 1 hurricane. Intensification is expected with the system over the coming months. Late Feb 2016 - 80 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 85 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 90 MPH Late May 2016 - 100 MPH Tropical Depression RAM Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1008 mbar Tropical Storm RAM has been downgraded to a Tropical Depression due to less convection and thunderstorm activity. Mid Feb 2016 - 35 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 30 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 30 MPH Hurricane KERANIQUE Maximum sustained winds: 100 mph, minimum pressure: 977 mbar Keranique continues to intensify. Keranique's winds have been risen to 85 kt. There is still uncertainty, but some forecast models show a very strong storm towards the end of the forecast period. Mid Feb 2016 - 100 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 105 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 115 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 120 MPH Tropical Storm MATTHEW Maximum sustained winds: 40 mph, minimum pressure: 1006 mbar Tropical Storm Matthew has been downgraded to a weak tropical storm. Mid Feb 2016 - 35 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 35 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 30 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 25 MPH BNWC (Updated February 1, 2016 - 7PM EST) Classification Category 5 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW bureaucrat. Category 4 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW administrator. Category 3 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW junior administrator. Category 2 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator with rollback rights. Category 1 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator without rollback rights. Tropical Storm: An active HHW user with at least 10 edits without user rights. An autopatrolled user falls at the upper end of this category usually. Tropical Depression: A new HHW user with at least 5 edits, OR an inactive HHW user that has never had user rights. Subtropical Storm: An active HHW user that previously had user rights and has been demoted from a position of power, OR A returning retired HHW user that previously had user rights. Subtropical Depression: A user that meats the criteria for a tropical depression, but retired and returned with less than 10 edits. (Very rare) (Example: A user that had 6 edits returns after a year of not editing, then they are a subtropical depression) Invest: A user with 4 or fewer edits, or a user with no edits that appears in chat. Season Summary Numerous storms that formed in 2015 or earlier were active at the start of 2016: Major hurricanes included Hurricane Hype, Hurricane Nkechinyer, Hurricane Michelle, Hurricane Bob, Hurricane Ryne, Hurricane Layten Hurricane Floyd, Hurricane Jack and Hurricane Marcus. There were also several non-major hurricanes as well as tropical storms. The season got off to an exceptionally early start, with Tropical Depression One developing on January 5. One quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Destiny. Destiny would peak as a 45 mph tropical storm, before degenerating into a remnant low in late January. Tropical Depression Two formed the following week, which would eventually develop into Hurricane Bittersweet. On January 15, a weak and disorganized Tropical Storm Yolo formed, which would eventually make landfall in Northern South America. A pair of tropical storms formed the next day, Nuno and Keranique, the latter of which would go on to attain category 2 hurricane status. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/01/2016 till:30/01/2016 color:TS text:Destiny (TS) from:12/01/2016 till:10/02/2016 color:C1 text:Bittersweet (C1) from:15/01/2016 till:17/01/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:28/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 color:TS text:Yolo (TS) from:15/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:16/01/2016 till:29/01/2016 color:TS text:RAM (TS) from:16/01/2016 till:18/01/2016 color:TS text:Nuno (TS) from:17/01/2016 till:10/02/2016 color:C2 text:Keranique (C2) from:30/01/2016 till:10/02/2016 color:TS text:Matthew (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:2017 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Destiny (UniversalSolo) On January 5, a tropical wave rapidly developed in the southern Caribbean. Later that evening, advisories were initiated for Tropical Depression One. Amid low wind shear and warm water temperatures, TD One intensified into TS Destiny less than 30 minutes later as part of a special advisory. The next day, Destiny changed little in intensity. Hurricane Bittersweet (A Bittersweet Journey) On January 8, a non-tropical low near Bermuda began to be monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On January 13, it organized itself into Tropical Depression Two. Two intensified to TS Bittersweet in a special advisory in January 21. Bittersweet would further intensify to 45 mph. On February 4, Bittersweet intensified into a category 1 hurricane. Tropical Storm Yolo (Heythereyolo123123123) On January 15, a westward-moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Three about 1,000 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Late that evening, the system became considerably more well-defined, and eventually intensified into Tropical Storm Yolo. However, interaction with the Saharan Air Layer and moderate wind shear caused the system to degenerate into a remnant low the next day. On January 29, Yolo re-intensified back to a tropical storm. However, the storm accelerated westward and made landfall in Northern South America, peaking as a 45 mph disorganized tropical storm. Yolo wrought moderate damage to South America, causing an estimated $100 million in damage. Due to the Brown Ocean Effect, Yolo nearly regenerated several times before eventually dissipating. Tropical Depression Four (HurricaneHistory) On January 6, the BNWC began monitoring a tropical wave located off the coast of West Africa. Due to dry air, the wave struggled to develop. However, on January 15, the low formed into Tropical Depression Four. It eventually degenerated into a trough of low pressure later that evening, according to post-analysis. Tropical Storm RAM (RAMTurtle) In mid-January, a series of tropical waves rapidly developed west of Africa. One of them, the southernmost one, developed a closed circulation on January 15 and became Tropical Depression Five. Five would later strengthen into Tropical Storm RAM. However, dry air and entrainment from the Saharan Air Layer caused RAM to rapidly weaken to a tropical depression by early February. Tropical Storm Nuno (NunoLava1998) In mid-January, a tropical wave split into two portions. The southern portion developed into Hurricane Keranique. The northern portion, however, took its own track, developing into Tropical Depression Six and eventually Tropical Storm Nuno on January 16. Nuno acquired peak winds of 40 mph before degenerating into a remnant low on January 18. Post-Analysis In post-analysis, Nuno's pressure was found to be slightly lower, at 1003 mbar instead of 1004. Hurricane Keranique (AGirlNamedKeranique) The origins of Hurricane Keranique were traced back to a tropical wave that developed over central Africa on December 22, the northern portion of which would produce Tropical Storm Nuno. Moving very slowly over land, the wave became Tropical Depression Seven on January 16 while located southeast of Cape Verde. Seven was rapidly upgraded to a tropical storm, receiving the name "Keranique". On February 1, Keranique intensified into a category 1 hurricane. Just a few days later, Keranique intensified into a category 2 hurricane located south-southwest of Cape Verde. Tropical Storm Matthew (NY WX) In late January, a tropical storm formed just east of Cape Verde. It developed from Tropical Depression Eight, and was named "Matthew". Subtropical Storm Callum (Callum Fawsitt) In early January, the BNWC began monitoring a non-tropical low near Bermuda, for possible tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis. Conditions were initially unfavorable for development. Nonetheless, the low became Subtropical Storm Callum on February 4. Names used Names will be based off the new user's username or real name. There is no set naming list for this season. Category:Funny seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:User seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons